New Erebos
by Nimara
Summary: "Once you get off that ocean liner and fill out your documents, you best be on the first taxi out of that city. All the decents have left and those who stayed were only left with trouble, and trouble they have become." Little did Shizuru know...in New Erebos, trouble was the great equalizer. [AU] [ShizNat]
1. Prologue

**New Erebos**

Nimara

* * *

**Prologue**

_New Erebos_, Devil's Night October 30th, 2651

Devil's Night has always been a yearly highlight among the denizens of this wretched, scrap metal and chipped stone, seaside ruins. _Ruins_, the word seems appropriate for the past-dwelling sense of rapture that occupies the mind of the revelers. It is a mildly morbid celebration for what we have in common- the darkness, our fears, and the inevitable end. These absolutes, neither positive nor negative, had become part of New Erebos's core and imbedded in the souls of her people. Her battered skeleton is all that remains, resting on the coast facing the endless tumultuous sea. Even the scaled and deteriorated world of a once anciently prosperous metropolis is too big for her current people. Most learned to live under her weight, others left their minds to rot along with the world, but some...a handful through the decades rose above the cracked asphalt, twisted metal, and dense sea fog.

These individuals found the ability to be nurtured somewhere in the bowels of the unforgiving empire. It was more than luck, more than the toss of fate's loaded dice, because New Erebos bore down more heavily on hers who thought they could rise above the shadowed skyline. The ant does not feel the cage, does not see the immoveable bars on all sides. The beast does, though, and more enraged it grows as it fights the given limits of its world. Conquer or break but death is inevitable, regardless of our attempts to distance it from our selves. And the only difference between the beasts themselves was how long their struggle would last.

How far we have come, but how strikingly the same we still are after over seven hundred years past our ancestors in the Nuclear Age or whatever name those' live-fast, die-youngers' ended up settling on. When _Rivan_ came, we were not prepared and it was that collective mistake of humanity that still reverberates through our lives after nearly half a millennium. The moment the first child of the new age, was born, a deep foreboding chill ran through the spines of every industrialized citizen. I can only imagine what it must have been like to be there as suddenly thousands of these children were born a day and would ultimately _die_ twice as slowly as the child who was born immediately prior. The reaction was not slow to come, nor did it simmer quietly. Records show it was violent, chaotic, and fearful. Fear that we had finally overstepped our bounds with the nature. Rivan was not our problem, though that was their outcry at the time, was it not? It merely set the stage for the natural balancing act that would occur- that we thought we could escape. Human's greatest Golden Age had to cease at some point, but they did not even realize they were in one until it came to a grinding halt. The natural forces of law were at play. The higher we rose, the further we could fall and there did not seem to be any terminal velocity for humanity's plummet. I enjoy thinking that New Erebos encompasses all of our humanity's lessons given, though not necessarily learned. Luckily, she gives us plenty of opportunities to try and get it right.

Still, our industrious nature prevails, despite our elongated lifespan. It is a dangerous combination that we are only now seeing appear, long after the dust has settled. In individuals it means an intensity that I doubt our overall, short humanity often got to see. The young and resilient are raising their voices again, realizing they can move and mold the world. Who will choose to boldly take the stage? Who has been waiting in the shadows, even hidden from _my_ eyes?

Despite the uncertainty of so many variables, one rule remains the same, beaten or bred into every citizen: In New Erebos, trouble is the great equalizer.

-The Arbiter of New Erebos

* * *

Disclaimer: All non original characters belong to the copyright holders of MaiHime/Otome (Sunrise). All original characters are fictional.

_Trigger Warning Note_: The following story will deal with mature subjects and mature action. Among the serious tone the story will take, but not limited to, are scenes or allusions to are drugs, sex, human trafficking, violent acts, and suicide.

**Author's Note**: Welcome to my newest story. For those who have had to deal with my long absence and string of unfinished ShizNat works, I thank you for your continuing support. The status of the other stories are still to be determined (The Greatest Gift / Three Wishes or You), but they will likely be finished as I ease back into things. I hope you enjoy and continue to support writing and the fandom and I look forward to hearing from you.

Nimara


	2. First Movement: Chapter 1

**New Erebos**

* * *

First Movement: Sonata Intrigue

Chapter 1

* * *

_When the landlady asked why I would be vacating my apartment on such short notice, I told her I was traveling to the western country of Klain on a work permit for an indeterminable amount of time. She gave me one of her skeptical looks behind her thick greying eyebrows. Naturally, I found myself smiling brightly as to ward off her penetrating gaze. Finally she said, "New Erebos is the immigration port for Klain?" I nodded. It would also be my new place of residence. The idea did not bother me until the landlady furrowed her thick brows close together, looked up at me, and with a somber tone said, "Once you get off that ocean liner and fill out your documents, you best be on the first taxi out of __that__ city. All the __decents__ have left and those who stayed were only left with trouble, and trouble they have become."_

_Comforting. I politely thanked her for her advice with an envelope a deposit of my rent owed through the month. With only one suitcase and one duffle bag in my possession, I left my mother country of Norua and I did so without regret. New Erebos and the 'troubled' seemed like a dandy dream compared to the choking nightmare I was living in. _

_-Shizuru Viola_

* * *

The Fangslinger of the Sinfonia took a casual look at the slumped and whimpering man tied to the chair a short distance from her. A rough rope pulled taut across the man's torso, restricting his breathing capacity. The distant sound of clashing waves as they beat against the concrete walls and the salty sea air drifted through the open doors of the warehouse. The base floor held large metal cargo containers stacked several stories high. In the dim moonlight, two dark clothed men emerged from the shadows between the containers and approached the severely bruised and barely conscious man.

She tilted her well-worn fedora, making sure most of her facial features were carefully concealed from the man. The Fangslinger did not have to worry much about her identity for the cloudy night barely provided enough light to identify any one in the warehouse. Though her face remained hidden, the man tied to the chair knew exactly who she was. She was Death waiting- watching almost leisurely as if she had all the time in the world to wait for his life to expire. Dressed in a heavy black trench coat that made her look larger than she really was, she had stood in that exact spot for an hour, watching him being beaten and brutalized. She had not made a sound since she had appeared, nor had she moved.

Tonight she did not play the part of the interrogator- instead some grime-covered goon rattled off questions that Natsuki Kruger already knew the man's answers to. She stood there as a promise, as the executioner. A few times, like that moment, he would gather the strength to raise his head and look in her direction with wary swollen eyes. All he saw was the outline of her form standing in front of the open warehouse doors. The men waited next to him and, they too, looked in her direction.

Based on her internal clock and the man's quickly dulling eyes, it was time to deal judgment. She took a single slow step towards him and the man's entire body began to shake in fear, shaking the metal chair beneath him as well. Her boots crunched against the sand that had been tracked into the warehouse as she approached. His urine fouled the air and wet the cement beneath him. They were not done with him, but he would live to see the next morning- depending on _his_ will. Shock had that funny effect of wreaking havoc on a human's body. The corners of her lips turned up into a cynical smile, similar to one she had seen on her mentor's face over her years of training. His life seemed like a horrid consolation prize, in her opinion, after they were done with him. The men waited for her orders but she took her time. She had stood there patiently for over an hour, a few more minutes would not bother her. Of course, each and every second would be agonizing both psychically and mentally for the man in the chair. He let his thin shoulders slump and for a moment Natsuki thought he had finally passed out.

She raised her right arm, the thick fabric of her trench coat rustling. The noise triggered an eerie moan from the ragged creature. Good, he was still awake. The men awaiting orders each drew out a knife as they watched her raised arm. She was not going to bloody her hands tonight. The man's head lolled back, his eyes wide at the sight of the knives, his black and purple lips moving frantically, "Have mercy."

With her arm still raised, and her men waiting on her, she slowly extended two fingers and with a low and soothing tone said, "I have mercy, friend."

"Looks like it's ya lucky day, chap," one of the men sneered, but both the goons looked oddly disappointed in their orders. The beaten man snapped his head in the direction of the Executioner but she had already turned her back and was walking towards the exit of the warehouse. Natsuki heard the man begin to sob and then begin to scream just as she slid the warehouse doors close.

It was always cloudy in New Erebos. Dark shrouds hid all the stars and brought dampness to the air. Natsuki leaned against a metal railing overlooking one of the wharfs that dotted the shoreline of the metropolis. When she was younger, she used to look up at the sky for a glimpse of a star but she had long ago resigned to the idea that no stars existed above New Erebos. Now she looked at the small amber lights that glimmered across the loading docks. It was a stark contrast to the dark abyss of the sea that roared below. Just east of where she stood, a large cove stood between her and the metropolis of New Erebos that glimmered on raised earth. Most of the city remained lit through the night, save for the entire district of abandoned business skyscrapers. The city stood predominantly on a hill which once showcased skyscrapers that glittered both day and night. Now many of the larger architectural wonders stood silently and ominously over the city, darker than the night sky.

The Collapse and its coursing destruction had left New Erebos with only bones- the flesh and meat flayed off through the years of economic and political turmoil. A large exodus from the metropolis occurred toward the end of the wars, but many still remained. They **had** to. The multitudes left behind consisted of the working class who could not afford to leave the metropolis. Many of them had invested several generations in the city and knew no other place. So a new system emerged from the skeleton of a once prosperous city. Crude, simple, and some dare say more 'fair' system. The weak were protected by the strong, and the most powerful currency was loyalty (or at least the appearance of it). Where the government had become nearly nonexistent, licking its wounds, a new law settled into place. It had always been there but now it emerged from the shadow to consume the metropolis and to feed on the opportunities that remained.

It was called the Sinfonia. Four branches, called Strings, governed the world of organized crime in the city. The Strings that made up the Sinfonia worked, for the most part, separately from each other. Together, though, they reigned over the entirety of New Erebos, from the immigration port on the east shore to the desolate grasslands north of the city. It was foolish to think their reach did not extend even further, though certain connections had faded as time passed and new bonds were forged.

Natsuki was born into the Fourth String, arguably the most potent String of the Sinfonia. Her position in the syndicate was one of power but she still ranked below a handful of individuals, most family of some sort. To be born into the upper echelon of the Sinfonia was a great privilege but it commanded absolute loyalty, absolute honesty, and absolute secrecy. Natsuki had to learn these virtues long before she knew their meaning or their effect.

To the passerby she was Natsuki Kruger, orphan daughter, niece to the Kruger heiress, and an attractive face in the dingy crowd of New Erebos. To the Sinfonia she was the Fangslinger, a phantom warrior of the Fourth String who took orders without question and completed them without remorse. To the unfortunate, she was known as the Executioner, but that was between her and her victims.

The night was coming to an end for her but she still had one final task- to wait. Typical of most nights, the sea brought in a bitter cold wind and a rolling mist that only increased in density until the sun came and burned it away. She waited at the waterfront railing knowing it would not be much longer, not bothered by the chill. Headlights soon appeared and came down one of the warehouse roads slowly towards her. A tinted, large, black sedan rolled up next to her and stopped. She opened the back door and entered without a thought of hesitation. The luxury sedan smelled of leather and cigarettes and a small light turned on above her as she closed the door. The inside was warm and she resisted the urge to shrug off her heavy trench coat.

Sitting next to her was the Maestro di Oscurità, the head of the Fourth String. The title was given to all of the leaders of the Strings and had been the same title since the Sinfonia had been formed generations ago. Bowing her head she spoke with a reverent tone, "Maestro, I hope the night has been kind to you."

The older woman sat leisurely back in her seat, not a single wrinkle could be seen on her pencil skirt suit. Her hair was a myrtle green that began to lighten at the temple from age. As far as the Fangslinger knew, no one had said a word about the Maestro's newly greying hair and for good reason. The quiet woman before her had a legendary and unforgiving temper. She was in a rather pleasant mood, Natsuki was grateful to see.

"My dear niece, Natsuki," the woman placed her hand on Natsuki's lap in the causal manner. "How goes that problem from the East Elliot District?"

Natsuki's face changed from emotionless to one of subtle boredom though a smile graced her lips, "We dealt with another one of the men tonight. He was a well-known and vocal assailant against the expansion of the Fourth String into the eastern waterfront."

There was hunger in the grey eyes of the Maestro. "And how did you deal with him?"

"I was going to have his tongue cut out," Natsuki looked expectantly towards her aunt who smiled softly in return. The way the woman's lurid expression sprang to her face made Natsuki fight the urge to curl her own lips in disgust, aware of just how much delight her aunt took in the pain of others.

"A fitting punishment," the older woman licked her lips, delicate wrinkles on her skin creasing in enjoyment.

Natsuki continued watching the older woman's face carefully, "He did provide some interesting information on a potential uprising from individuals in Newbury District. I let him keep his tongue but I cannot guarantee he kept his fingers."

The Maestro's lips pouted for a moment but she seemed overall satisfied with the gruesomeness of the punishment. Along with her legendary temper, she was also known for being bloodthirstily sadistic—a trait some would say The Fangslinger had inherited.

"The Third String's lack of stability over _their_ districts is probably the cause for the recent wave of dissent. I do not foresee this actually culminating into such a problem that it would require the attention of the Sinfonia. At least as long as the Third String gets their affairs in order..."

"Perhaps," her aunt said quietly and thoughtfully. Her niece spoke freely, especially to the one individual who held the most power in the Sinfonia, but the Fourth String's Maestro had a special place for the young woman she had raised. "The Third String is only becoming more of a joke with each passing day. We will have to meet to discuss and deal with these matters."

_'We'_, meant the heads of the Sinfonia, the Maestros di Oscurità, whoever they may be at that time. Even Natsuki remained blind to the identities of the final three, a secret that the Matron Kruger regarded as her most precious. The only people who knew the identities of all four individuals were the Maestros themselves. Even their right-hands did not know who the other leaders were. Several long lasting traditions and codes among the upper echelon of the Strings kept all of them from even knowing who truly made up the Sinfonia's crest.

Natsuki watched her aunt's grey eyes turn dark, a sign that she was thinking quickly, calculatingly to herself. A little eager to end the night, or at least to leave the increasingly warm vehicle, Natsuki quietly interrupted the Maestro's thoughts, "Shall I continue to pursue individuals on this matter?"

The Maestro blinked several times as she retreated from the depths of her mind and looked over at Natsuki with a fond smile. She patted Natsuki's leg. "It's not worth your time to hunt rats in the street. I will see to this problem when I return from the Capitol. I agree that this might be more trivial than I had initially thought…which is good for us."

"How long will you be in the Triston?"

Her aunt lifted her hand from Natsuki's leg and waved it about with a sigh, "Oh, probably just a couple of days. I will not be missing the Devil's Night Celebration, of course."

Natsuki smiled softly and bowed her head again, "It would be a pleasure to have you there, Aunt Tomoe."

"I have a wonderful gift, of sorts, for you too, _but_ you will have to wait patiently," Tomoe spoke as if speaking to a young child. Natsuki wrinkled her nose but kept her smile. Tomoe extended her hand and Natsuki held it in her palm, kissing the back of it, "Then I will see you when you return, Maestro."

The Fangslinger quickly checked her person over, a reflexive habit, and smoothed out her trench coat before opening the door of the car. The rush of chill air was welcomed against Natsuki's face which was coated with a thin layer of perspiration from being in the sedan. Tomoe knocked twice on the window that separated her from the driver and the car came back to life.

Tomoe called out to her, "Oh, Natsuki? I have an honored guest who will be arriving before I return. Please check in with Reito to make she gets settled in."

"My pleasure, dear Aunt." She swung the door closed and kept the deadpan expression on her face as the car made a tight u-turn and returned the way it had come. Once the sedan's red lights began to blur in the coming mist she sighed and stuffed her hands in her pocket, feeling the heavy security of her handgun. She would have Reito check in with _her_, as there were more important things to look over than her aunt's newest toy.

* * *

Tomoe leaned against the softly humming sedan, warm fragrant air wafting from the open window as well as the dim glow of the interior lights. She dragged slowly on the slim 100, somehow taking joy in the acrid sting of the cigarette's smoke as she inhaled deeply. A skittish middle age woman, her dark blonde hair teased into tight ringlets and dressed in a skirt suit, stood quietly near Tomoe. In the breast pocket of the smaller woman's black suit bulged out a white and green pack of cigarettes, a somewhat rare commodity in the Western Countries. The woman constantly peered over at her master from the expansive view in front of them, her feeble mind not taking any interest in the panoramic beauty.

Tomoe's own eyes were unwavering though as she watched the dark ocean she knew was there by faith, not by sight, and the deep fog beginning to pour into the city on the hilly shoreline. Methodically she stood there, almost unaware of her nonstop consumption of cigarettes, her assistant always ready with a fresh one. Miya Clochette, the sorry excuse for a woman, was thankfully good at being quiet and smart in her silence, sometimes a rare quality to find.

The distant structures became lost to the fog as it poured in and around the city and the barren wasteland surrounding it. Its lights were muted but without fail the Maestro could pinpoint the dark void where the abandoned skyscrapers lay jutting out of the earth like a black scar. She had plans to change the streets death and deterioration to a new industrial machine. Even now, how their little world gleamed brighter than when she first travelled the highways in the mountains above Klain's forgotten seaside empire. She loathed every time she had to leave her home, a place where her control was necessary to its efficient functioning. It did not mean, though, that she was powerless outside the dark depths of the endless streets of New Erebos. Definitely not. The name Kruger still held power, though along with scrutiny, and she had refined the name over the years, revitalizing its potency. Her half-wit father nearly drank away the entire name before she took control. _And_ the best feeling was that she had someone to pass this on to- a true Kruger. She was not speaking about her son either. The thought elicited a snort of disdain as she thought of just how much Saiten looked like his father though he tried not to. It was in his eyes which were the same gray as his father and his grandfather. The man was fairly useless to her plans but she had made it so over the years, only giving him what he earned and not a drop more.

No, she was thinking about Natsuki, her brother's daughter. Kaito's only seed with Sae-…she grimaced in the dropping cold winds refusing to finish thinking _her_ name though the woman's face haunted her mind. In one strong and abusive drag she annihilated the rest of her cigarette, Miya fumbling in the background to light another.

It was just _so_ unfortunate her dear niece looked like such a perfect mixture of her _both _parents. She released her breath focusing on the more positive aspects of her magnum opus. Smoke billowed around them as she flicked the fag to the ground, taking the fresh one offered to her. Yes, Natsuki was a _true_ Kruger, like her great-grandfather, the former Chairman of Kruger International. She did not dwell much on Kruger Sr.'s pitiful memory either, a man she would forever look up to for his prowess but knew never accepted her as true family. Tome could understand the contempt the old man had for her father. Had the corporation continued to exist, his son would have been a sad excuse as future heir. Her grandfather only thought of her as an embodiment of his idiot son's failures. Her teeth gnashed at the butt of her new cigarette, growing tired of the numbering feeling the smoke was having on her throat. She was glad that old wretched man offed himself before he could see his grandson's daughter, simply so he could not share in Tomoe's pride. Natsuki had surpassed all their expectations, even her brother's…

What excited Tomoe the most was that her niece was showing a strong foundation and hand for the dark and chaotic world around them. For now she had Natsuki comfortably in the palm of her hand, but Tomoe knew she would have the cut the beast in her niece loose. It was fundamental to learning about the true ruthlessness the world had to offer. The young woman already had plenty of blood on her hands but that was simple compared the real lesson that needed to be learned- full submission and full dominance. The Maestro would figure out a good way to initiate Natsuki to this higher level of being, allowing her to tap her potential unfettered. Tomoe remained cool and confident in her skin, her cunning mind never faltering her. There was always an answer and there was always a path to be seen.

She watched the dimly lit line of the three ancient twisting freeways that led out of New Erebos. They were lightly maintained between other major cities though very few people travelled the roads except truckers and military. The fog was now covering the entire shoreline beneath them, and it began to creep up the evergreens at the base of the mountains. Taking one last look at the view, never ceasing to be exhilarated by it, she tossed her half smoked cigarette on the ground, letting Miya crush it into the gravel. They had some distance to the government hub of Klain, but it was a drive her assistant was used to making and working through the night had become second nature for the woman. Another good reason to have her around, Tomoe mused. The Maestro walked up to the petite woman who looked somewhat inquiringly at her. She anticipated their departure, her fingers fumbling for the car keys before remembering they were in the ignition. Narrowing her eyes for a moment, the older and taller woman closed the space between their mouths in one swift motion. Miya Clochette barely had time to quiver and moan before Tomoe pulled away and entered the car without a care. She tasted the flavor of peaches on her lips, and laughed softly to herself as she looked ruefully out at New Erebos's glow.

The Maestro let a shiver run down her backside as she thought tenderly about the arrival of her most beautiful plan yet- A young woman who would forever shift the future of New Erebos, and all of humanity, if the Maestros of the Sinfonia had anything to do with it.

* * *

_"This morning we open up to news of an early morning disruption on Central Street as law enforcement removed three 8-foot posters off the overhang on Dalton Bridge facing westbound. The large signs and other measures of public communication are nothing more than a long history of provocations from the Arbiter, says law enforcement. While an ongoing investigation proceeds, it is clear to the citizens of New Erebos, that the Arbiter will continue be elusive to official detection. _

_Today the Arbiter's message was: Lambs For Slaughter…"_

Shizuru Viola raised an eyebrow as she turned from her open clothing drawers to the radio that rested in the middle of her suitcase laden bed. Radio was still the primary source of news even across the Sea and that gave her a measure of comfort. The type of news she was hearing on the New Erebos air though was a little different than she was used to, to say the least. The name _'The Arbiter'_ struck her from her own private thoughts. Perhaps it was the way the radio host said the name, with a sense of reverence and apprehension. It had been a while since she had heard of _'social vigilante'_ and definitely none in her time, as far as she knew. Yet here one was, in New Erebos and it was incredibly intriguing. She would have to ask Reito Kanzaki, the only New Erebos citizen she had become acquainted with since her arrival.

She thought of the previous mid-afternoon as Mr. Kanzaki picked her up from the Klain Immigration Port, just north of New Erebos, along the cliffy coastline. Thankfully, he was easy enough to get along with, though it was clear that he followed a very specific set of instructions from their mutual employer, Matron Kruger. Reito, clean cut with sharp eyes, had given her a brief explanation of some of New Erebos's more populated districts as he drove her into the metropolis from the mostly barren dunes. He seemed unfazed by the condition of the area but Shizuru could never fully get over the extensive decay that large cities around the world went through since the Collapse. New Erebos did not seem in horrendous disrepair but she knew the jaw-dropping, towering monoliths were void of any inhabitants. The City seemed like a jungle of vertical denter-stone and glass towers, many of which just barely poked out of the low fog cover. Her hair rose at the thought of just how many humans were packed into the world before the crash. The word 'hallow' rang in her mind as she picked out many smaller buildings where the fog permeated through the buildings due to the lack of windows. Maybe if she was lucky she would slowly find reality less uncomfortable, now that she had committed herself to New Erebos.

Reito and Shizuru talked briefly about Matron Kruger, but the middle-aged man seemed more occupied on getting Shizuru settled in as he led her to a rather large apartment structure near a waterfront called Rosen Bay. The fog was heavy everywhere they went, pouring in early from the Sea as the sun began to drop closer to the horizon. She could only make out the closest of the tall imposing buildings while she was on the street side with her chaperone. The premises of her new residence was fairly well maintained, more so than in her previous establishment. The red and gold fleur-de-lis wallpaper had long been let to fade but, in a way, she could see why there had been some reluctance to replace it, as its patterns matched the floor tiling and banisters along the wall perfectly. Also, finding exact old era décor replacements had become difficult whether due to lack of skilled labor or materials. The ancient baroque western style prevailed across the entire building, except for her room; she was a little surprised to see.

It was clean and simple with undecorated metal furnishings, with warm yellow wallpaper and white curtains. Despite the almost Spartan-like qualities to the small one-bedroom apartment, she quickly warmed up to it. Then again, at the mere sight of the single-sheet bed, she was ready to sleep into the next week. Reito ran her through a loose schedule of when he would check on her, as he shuffled her belongings into the bedroom. After offering a few warm words for her arrival, he was quick to dismiss himself so she could adjust from the long voyage.

A damn long voyage it had been. Shizuru held a pair of black pants close to her chest as she let herself fall onto the bed, just exhausted at the thought of her ten-day travel. If she was uncertain about staying in New Erebos, she definitely was no longer if it meant she would never have to do _that_ again. Unfortunately for her, she would have to reclaim her sea legs soon because her first performance in New Erebos would be aboard a ship called _The 7__th__ Day_, according to Mr. Kanzaki. The city's imposing atmosphere made her performance seem like a trifle of a matter though, knowing her voice would not fail her or the expectations of her employer. As small and simple in design as the apartment was, there was one charm that could make up for anything trivial. Behind the full length curtains in both her bedroom and the living room was pristine tinted glass that revealed the intricate world of New Erebos below. The sight was dizzying when she first pulled back the curtains in the foggy afternoon, Reito laughed at her daze as she stared into a blur of mist and concrete and what she figured was water. Indeed, the room overlooked Rosen Bay, several commuter bridges, and the looming monster in the fog- Erebos Bridge. It was designed to handle the human's unrestricted expansion of vehicle use and long ago all four of its colossal decks were put to use. Many other parts of the city also told similar tales of rapid expansion, including the obscenely tall skyscrapers she knew towered nearby.

Shizuru turned her head, looking over her open suitcase to the sliver of water she could spy from the space between her curtains. Folding the pants in her arms and placing them aside she crawled off the bed and to the thick white hangings. Just from the light sneaking by the drapes, she knew the fog had been burned off by the sun and with half shut eyes she pulled the curtains slowly apart. Softer light than she expected filled her room and she took one of the curtains and pulled it fully aside, leaning against the wall her backside bumped into. Her heart caught her throat before deciding to settle to strong cadence as she summoned the will to swallow. Though dark gray cloud loomed overhead, the sun had managed to cut through the clouds with rage, making the various lustrous surfaces shine and glisten. The bay, right below her, was a bright glittering blue, never settling as it rocked against the circular shore, much of it trimmed with manmade concrete embankments. Her building, she was quick to deduce was of the smaller variety as she made out a handful of towering complexes on the far shore and the shadow of the ones behind her. The sun dipped back behind the dark clouds and suddenly the world was plunged into a bleak gray, the details of urban aging showing more prominently now that they were not obscured by the bright gleam of the sun. Her soft lips curved in a smile regardless, taking in the rest of the breathtaking beauty of the half ruined metropolis.

From her vantage point she saw a smaller commuter bridge just west on the street she resided on. It connected over one of the man-controlled rivers that snaked further into New Erebos. The side closest to her was filled with several handfuls of pedestrians and a couple of several street vendors, including a newspaper stand. The corner before the bridge looked lively enough and her charming escort, Reito, had said the surrounding area was pretty safe. Shizuru left the floor-to-ceiling window to grab her coat of the single metal chair in the room, feeling the need to scratch her wanderlust itch. Reaching onto her bed to click her radio off, she took one last look at the view of Rosen Bay before leaving her room with a small smile.

* * *

"You're leaving?"

A sultry soprano voice drifted from the partially opened bathroom door at the sound of Natsuki Kruger picking up her trench coat, keys jingling in the inside pocket. Tugging it on her tall and toned form, she smirked and then pulled her long dark hair out from under the collar. With quick and practiced movements she looped a silk dark blue tie around her neck but did not tighten it much. She latched each button on her trench coat, fully concealing the rumpled grey collared blouse tucked into her black slacks. Natsuki leaned outside the bathroom door's frame, aware of the sound of lightly splashing water and the smell of mild cinnamon shampoo.

"You were really tired today," came the content voice again, resonating off the walls of the small bathroom and drifting out from the open door with the gentle steam.

"There's no rest for the wicked," Natsuki replied dryly, though a small smile played on her lips. An almost girlish laugh echoed from the bathroom and the dark haired, young woman's smile grew. She ran her hands over her pockets, mentally taking inventory before stepping away from the door frame and the bathroom.

"Hey Natsuki?" Her voice was teasing.

"Mm," Natsuki partially grunted as she fished for a cigarette from the open pack on the bed and tucked it in the breast pocket of her trench coat. One for the road.

"I still haven't gotten you a birthday present."

It was Natsuki's turn to fill the room with her deep laugh as she shook her head and looked over at the bathroom door. "I'm sure you will think of something."

A soft giggle was barely audible over the sudden sound of gushing water. More steam poured out of the bathroom and Natsuki took it as her dismissal and made her way to the closed bedroom door.

"Have a fun Devil's Night." The woman's voice drifted over the surging of water refilling the tub.

A serious expression passed over Natsuki's face before she closed the door behind her. "Stay safe," she muttered before closing the door to the sounds of echoed humming.

* * *

Natsuki took the incline over Dryson Road's bridge along the Bay with long easy strides, her bare hands tucked warmly into her coat. Gentle winds blew through the corridors the building lined streets created and could be seen pushing the surface of the water to and fro. The scent of wet concrete, salty sea air, and wafts of cinnamon were all the filled her senses as she came to the summit of the four lane bridge. That was, until her dark emerald eyes fell upon a graceful figure just a few paces in front of her, leaning over the metal railing of the bridge, staring out into the Bay.

The woman wore the typical thick coat to protect her from the cold of the city, but her free flowing light brunette hair is what caught Natsuki's attention as it fluttered in the breeze. She appeared young, but who could ever tell ages these days? The soft wondering expression that the young woman wore, was what Natsuki ended settling her eyes on as she slowed her walk to a stop, placing her hand on the cold railing. The action grabbed the young woman's attention as she pushed herself away from the railing with an instantly sheepish smile.

Natsuki leaned against the railing and watch as the pretty face with stunning dark crimson eyes turned slightly less innocent as her eyes wandered over Natsuki.

'_Like what you_ _see, little bird?_' Natsuki offered a gentle smile and inclined her head toward the Bay and the Erebos Bridge in the distance. With a casual and playful tone that she was surprised to have slipped, Natsuki spoke to the stranger, "You must be new. The way you look at our City gives it away."

Her gentle laugh was silk to the Fangslinger's ears, pure and clear, and she eagerly anticipated the words to come from the young woman's mouth just to hear her voice. Natsuki felt her smile deepen as a beautifully unique voice joined the laugh. "Indeed I am, but you say it as if it's a bad thing?"

Her tempting smile provoked a chuckle from the Kruger heiress as she took a step closer to the young woman. "It depends, how long are you going to be around?"

Natsuki saw she hit a tender spot as the brunette's smile faltered and then she made a gesture of thinking her question over. "I am not quite so sure yet," she replied, her foreign accent thick but her words perfect and elegant. "The city is unlike any I have ever seen."

"You can say that," she replied. Natsuki's grin dissolved into a smirk as she saw the woman's eyes soften as she looked back out at Rosen Bay. Dropping her voice an octave, closing the distance between them she followed her gaze to the docks concealed in the mists beyond the bridges. A buzzing below Natsuki's trench coat caused them both to look up and at each other. Grabbing inside her coat, she could not tear her eyes away from the endless crimson depths that peered back up at her. Their eyes held each other as Natsuki's beeper silenced for a moment then renewed its furious buzzing. The second time prompted Natsuki to call upon her will to look away from the woman and down at the device which was now in her hand. She had to go, but the woman's beauty barely left her with two working brain cells to rub together.

Natsuki offered an apologetic smile as a powerful gust of wind snapped her back to her senses. The vibrations came again and Natsuki stuffed the black device into her trench coat with mild annoyance. She took a few steps past the young woman still on the rail and looked up at the sky above them. "It's going to rain soon. And hey," she let her eyes linger on those burning orbs, ignoring the nonstop buzz in her pocket. "Welcome to New Erebos."

She left Shizuru at the top of the bridge, neither having exchanged their names. Shizuru looked on as confident strides carried the passing stranger back into the maze of streets, wondering if she was ever going to feel that sense of rapture by looking at someone ever again.

* * *

**Author's Note**: See Prologue. More information about the story and current status of my stories will be coming. I hope you enjoy the following work as much as I enjoyed creating it. Thank you for your time and reviews.

Nimara

* * *

**Trigger Warning:** There is a trigger warning in effect for this entire story.

* * *

_Coming Up_: The Disaster on _The 7th Day_

"The waitstaff and guards have been contained. There were some causalities along the way. Give me a second...someone is coming. Hey Rocko! Is that you?"

The steps coming down on the steel grated staircase were too light to be that of a hefty man named Rocko. The man crouched down low next to the pile of bodies draped in puffy yellow vests and waited for feet to appear coming down the stairs. From the inside of his tuxedo he drew out a handgun and for a moment the steps stopped coming down the stairs. Hesitation?

Then they continued down the stairs, more quietly, and soon a slender ankle and light pink heels appeared as the figure descended into the kitchen area. With a confused but calm look, he rose from his position, his handgun held lightly at his side. He looked steely eyed at the now trembling young woman before him, who was slowly taking in the scene of the ransacked kitchen.

He spoke back into his headpiece, "We have one awake, but it's a kid. How do I proceed?"

Arika dropped the empty glass in her hand and began to jolt back up the staircase.

* * *

"The First String is now placing the Sinfonia in an emergency state. Reito, you may take the lead until we get in contact with the Maestro of the Fourth. Your priority will be to secure the premises, locate the Maestro and officers, and then begin evacuating. Help is on the way."


	3. Chapter 2

******Trigger Warning:** There is a trigger warning in effect for this entire story.

* * *

**New Erebos**

* * *

First Movement

Chapter 2

* * *

[Recording TMK897 ● 2:15am 04182597] _(54 years previous)_

_Furious typing gives way to dead silence._

_"Finally, I got you. So, you are the one that happens to be that little punk, _The Arbiter_, huh? And this is your little shithole."_

_A period of silence. "...And you're the new Maestro of the Fourth."_

_"That is pretty dangerous information leaving the tongue of a nobody..." Hiss._

_"I am a pretty dangerous person."_

_Amused chuckling. "So you have a few video game monitors and you managed to crack into some of the least secure traffic systems. That does not seem very dangerous to me. What I see...is a peeping scamp that absolutely no one will miss."_

_"Do __**not**__ underestimate me, Tomoe Marguerite Kruger."_

_"I do not have to do anything but __**kill**__ you, as far as I am concerned." Rustling._

_"I doubt you could. In your engagement with Jinsan, you did not manage to come away unscathed. Your gunhand has been out of commission since that incident. I even know your thumbnail on that hand was ripped off. And the fractured rib? Which one was it? The 3rd one? Painful… Also, you seem to have over extended yourself trying to find me, further injuring that calve tear. It must hurt very much, Maestro."_

_Brief silence. "That damn bitch Florance…"_

_"Florance Derrit remains uncompromised. I don't need direct access to your personal physician to know your injuries. The history of your ailments and injuries...are the very least I know about you."_

_"Shut your mouth, you little punk! Fucking useless, whiny swine. What are you? _Nothing_. Just sitting here in your cubby, creeping on everyone like some pervert. You have not amounted to anything. You have not accomplished anything. You will _**never**_ make a difference, no matter how many little screens you have running. The best part is? For all the information you know- it'll all mean nothing when you have a bullet in your head."_

_"Get out, Kruger."_

_Sinister laughter. "If you know everything, you know this one thing: New Erebos is mine and now there is no one left to stop me... Hah, certainly not you." Pause. "I am the new darkness. I am New Erebos."_

* * *

[October 29th, 2651]

Takeda Masashi stared into the pale fog that permeated the four cold, concrete levels of the Erebos Bridge. The marine layer had yet to burn away to the rising sun. Winter was quickly approaching and the sun was weak. He stood on the third level of the massive architectural wonder, leaning back against the rounded metal guard rail. There was no traffic on this level or any of the top three levels and they had been closed for nearly two centuries. The route on which the bridge lay on was one of three old freeways that serviced New Erebos. This one was considered the most complex of the three, called the 201C, and it cut through the core of New Erebos from one side to the other and over Rosen Bay. It was known as the lifeline of Erebos, providing nonstop energy and commerce to flow into the metropolis.

Beneath him he felt the gentle rumble and sounds of the morning commute. It was still early and mostly delivery trucks were out running their morning circuits. Takeda was on his way to work as well. He was a relatively young man, 54, always looking alive and vibrant even on a foggy early morning like such. Despite the chilly temperature, he was dressed lightly albeit professionally. His baby blue collared shirt and tan work slacks were all well pressed and his well-worn tawny leather shoes were clean. On his black belt rested a holstered firearm and a badge with the crest of the New Erebos Police Department stamped on it.

He appeared to be in no big hurry, lazily looking up and down the abandoned freeway corridor and then out to the half-moon shaped bay. Rosen Bay was beginning to clear of the fog and the commerce barges and research dinghies began to work the choppy waters. For some time, he continued to watch the stirring city, the roads on the coastline becoming lit with more cars. From his pocket he pulled out a sandwich bag of sliced apple pieces and munched on them almost cheerily.

Footsteps could be heard coming from the other side of the freeway, where the service area was constructed for emergencies and pedestrian access to the multiple levels. Down the concrete and steel steps came a figure in mostly black. Casually dressed in baggy pants and a heavy dark hoodie jacket, the person walked on over, hands in their pockets and hoodie covering their head. Deep brunette bangs covered most of a rather feminine face. Takeda continued to eat his apples as he turned his back to the city and leaned against the rail as the person approached.

The person slumped a little less as she approached. There was a small smile but hair and hoodie obscured a good portion of her facial details. She crossed the abandoned lanes of the freeway and came about two lanes from him before coming to a stop on one of the fading white traffic lines. Her voice was deep, carrying the accent of a born and bred citizen of New Erebos, "Apples are new. Where's your donut, boyo?"

"I'mma trying to watch this precious figure, of course. It is a temple that women come to worship at." Takeda ran his hand theatrically through his spikey dark hair, beaming mischievously back.

"We will see how long this lasts," the woman replied, chuckling along with the young police officer.

"So, Lambs for Slaughter…? Particularly dark this time, Arbiter," Takeda kept his eyes firmly on her as he stuffed his remaining apple slices back in his pocket and pulled out a silver thumbdrive with a folded sticky note rubber-banded around it. He tossed it over the couple of lanes that divided them and she reached out to catch it with ease.

"It was a copycat. The tone was refreshing though," she twiddled with the thumbdrive in her hand.

"Well as long as your little fanbase doesn't get out of control."

"It may already be too late for that…"

"I wonder about it all the time. I'm still young. I want to bet on the right pony 'cause I have a lot of time ahead of me if I fuck up. The Sinfonia is cracking down on the dissent. They know the investigation from Capital will eventually come but that could be as far as a decade off. Every day they try and pass that bill up there to construct an 'Elite Task Force' to deal with all the organized corruption."

"They will have to go deal with the corruption within the City Council before they get on the Sinfonia," the woman's face was calm and so was her voice.

"I don't know. I heard the Sinfonia was officially named at a recent hearing as a priority target if the bill passes."

The Arbiter fished out her comdevice and began quickly swiping the illuminated touch pad with dexterous ease. Moments later, just as she pocketed both her com and the thumbdrive, a small series of chimes was heard from Takeda's pocket. "I threw in a little bonus for Devil's Night."

"Well, you know how to keep me wealthy and happy," he grinned from ear to ear, easing back against the rail once more.

The hooded woman stuffed her hands back into her pockets and sighed before speaking, "Are you still giving the traffic codes to Natsuki Kruger, too?"

"Yup, she makes me wealthy and happy as well," He paused for a moment. "I don't see any harm. I mostly see her use them for joyriding in the subterranean levels. With motorcycles like the ones she owns, I am not surprised she wants to break them out for a spin. She got some strong connections in the Fourth but seems to just be a quiet little blueblood."

"I've seen you watch her ride at night. Sounds like you are fairly smitten with this 'little blueblood'."

"Well, she's quite the looker and it is not like she asked nicely- not initially," his face playfully cringed. The Arbiter laughed at this bit of information.

"You need to get yourself a woman, Masashi."

"I _would_ get a woman if I had the proper wingman. My buddy Sergay has been so wrapped around Fleura Grey's pinky I can't pin down a good night to troll the clubs with him."

The Arbiter tilted her head to one side quizzically, "I would think you would be more concerned about your buddy romping with a lady who could very well be a Maestro in the Sinfonia.

Takeda exhaled, crossing his arms firmly over his chest, looking down the freeway corridor again, "I have expressed my concerns. What happens, happens from here on out."

"As long as you do not regret doing more when things get ugly," the Arbiter spoke strongly but in a quieter tone. A silence came over them, leaving only the winds, the roaring waters, and the sound of endless traffic. The woman known as the infamous Arbiter watched carefully as Masashi's face turned to one of mild concern.

"Do you think I should intervene?" The question was him deferring to her rather expansive knowledge. In all their meetings, the Arbiter spoke with him like she knew just as much information as he did. It was one of the reasons why he did not mind helping her. She was not demeaning in their exchanges even though he knew her mind was crammed pack with information on everything in New Erebos. Over the years of their 'business exchanges', the woman before him had tossed him several bones that helped propel him up the police ranks. Now he stood a great chance to be the next Police Chief if he continued to play his cards right.

The Arbiter considered his question very carefully before speaking, "I think the time to intervene has already effectively passed but you may find some sort of moral obligation towards your friend to keep trying. A person like Sergay Wang will always find trouble, so like you said yourself, what happens, happens."

There was a firm nod from the police officer followed by another deep sigh. The Arbiter rolled her shoulders and tilted her neck from side to side before turning her back to him. "Enjoy your Devil's Night, Masashi. Thanks for the data," she called back to him as she walked back towards the service stairs.

"Bah, we're all on duty. Coupled with the full moon, more than the usual crazies will be out tomorrow night." He heard her laugh travel back to him but he just sighed again, thinking of his friend and looking out towards the bay.

* * *

[Devil's Night 2651 8:34pm]

Shizuru finished applying the transparent gloss over her modestly painted lips and looked at herself in the mirror under half lidded eyes. In her seat, she could feel the gentle undulating of the boat as it drifted in New Erebos's Rosen Bay, a large body of saltwater that would have once been jammed pack harboring water vessels. The curtains to the large circular window in her room were pulled back. Gazing out at the dark waters and the distant glittering lights reflected on it, she noticed there were quite a few party boats out that evening. She could see the strings of lights that illuminated the decks and outline of the ships. Softly she hummed at the same tone of the churning engine of the vessel, low and steady.

Surrounding nearly all of Rosen Bay, many of the old metropolis's upper-class residences lay on the waterfront in the form of high-density apartment suites and hotels. Behind them, north of the Bay, lay the business district in its haunting decay and hollowed out monoliths. She watched as the view began to empty into what she thought was just the opening to the Maver Sea but several curves of dim lights, partially obscured by the thin fog, outlined the Erebos Bridge. It was too large, even in the distance, for her to even make out a quarter of the Bridge. She could make out the very square shadow pattern of the old warehouse docks just beyond Erebos Bridge, also lined with small amber lights.

She let the moment take her as she processed the full extent of the city's expanse yet again. Each new sight and new angle she took New Erebos in was more awe inspiring than the last. Most of New Erebos was destined to lie in darkness for a very long time. She was also aware of the practice that the metropolis, like many other large cities, engaged in. The demolition of outlying structures and districts. Even decaying buildings had to be maintained at some sort of cost, but flat rubble could sit there until there were reasonable means to deal with it. It was a testament to how hopeless the people of old felt, but yet they were correct in foreseeing how long it would be before humanity regained any footing. Over half a millennium later and population growth had yet to fill even a quarter of her previous occupancy. From the looks of New Erebos's inner city structures, the crimson-eyed foreigner knew, at one point, the city had a disproportionally large number of wealthy citizens. Even though block after block of luxury hotels and condominiums lay rotting on the seaside, it was clear that the city was reluctant to tear down what they had invested so much in. It was a sad predicament that humanity had gotten itself into.

She was quite impressed with the ship she was on, as it was clearly one of the larger ones that took housing in the Bay. She had not been eager to get back onto the water but it was Devil's Night, a popular day observed by many of the Western and Northern countries. _The Seventh Day _was a miniature cruiserline that the Matron Kruger used for large celebratory occasions or investor events, but tonight, supposedly, it would be entertaining a smaller and more private group of people. She still could not be sure just how many this 'private group' comprised of given the size of the ship.

The night brought out an undercurrent of excitement and revelry and it urged Shizuru to give into the mood as well. She had been on the ship hours before it began to load its guests, needing to stay near Reito and sound check the main hall were the party would be taking place. She had to resign to following Reito around the six-decked mini cruise liner for most of her duration. The overall luxuriousness she witnessed on _The Seventh Day_ only instigated more unanswered questions about her employer.

Reito enjoyed putting on a deadpan expression when she gently questioned about Matron Kruger, again. His cut and dry answer was that her employer was a wealthy investor that inherited old wealth from one of the International 80's founders. With a touch of uneasiness, he added that the corporation had fallen in the aftermath of The Collapse_,_ like the rest. She would let Reito's answer sate her, for now, but there was undoubtedly more to everyone's story.

Until now, she had spent most of her time in Reito's presence since her lone adventure on the Dryson Bridge where she bumped into that striking, dark haired woman. He had been very accommodating to her curiosity about the city but careful not to seem too open about it. With each passing moment with him, she began to feel that Reito Kanzaki held a higher role of power than just being her escort for her employer. When he had to go, it was usually a matter of importance, and when he came to pick her up at her residence, she sometimes got to watch him switch from controlled professionalism to more friendly and warm. It was safe to say that she felt fortunate for his company to see her through her first uneasy days in a city that felt more intimidating than she had originally thought. It seemed like the more she saw, the more lost in its shadows she became...and part of that was uncomfortably exhilarating.

There was a firm rap on the door, one that had become remarkably familiar, she mused. She called out her permission for him to enter as she capped her gloss on the vanity and stood to meet the door.

The door opened slowly to reveal a grinning Reito, his hands tucked into his slacks, smartly dressed in a dark suit with crème undershirt and onyx cuffs. When he saw her smirking and looking him over, he let his grin dissolve into a similar teasing look as he watched her shrug on a long heavy coat. She began to secure a few buttons but not before he saw the flowing dark maroon dress that hugged at her hips and torso but dropped in loose pleats around her legs. It was the vibrant color against her light skin that made Reito feel the need to clear his throat.

"You look wonderful," she offered as he coughed politely.

"Not as good as you do, Miss," he replied lending his bent elbow to her, his grin returning.

"I'm somewhat nervous," she partially feigned behind an innocent smile as she put her hand on his arm. She motioned to the dress she wore, now covered by the coat. "Do you think this will be fine?"

"Oh that will be _perfect_. It is Devil's Night, of course!"

"...When you put it that way, it only makes me want to put more on!"

"You will be a much appreciated rose amongst the usual gloomy faces that we see. Besides, that dress was handpicked by the Matron's assistant for this occasion," his smile remained playful.

"Well if it meets the expectation of my employer, it will have to do."

"So you will be performing the samba piece? If you feel like changing at last minute, I am sure your repertoire can be covered by the guests. There are many talented instrumentalists amongst them and all would enjoy the impromptu challenge. Here, I can do you one better, Miss Viola. Since you do not know anyone at this rather intimate event, I will accompany you upon stage as your bassist. The line for the double bass is simple and fun."

"Where do they find men like you? Are you sure you're not some sort of programmed white knight, cyborg, hm?" Shizuru laughed. With her on his arm, Reito escorted her out of the room and down to what was both a celebration and a test.

* * *

The Arbiter was back on Erebos Bridge, this time riding on her white and yellow motorbike, passing the more sluggish traffic on the lower level of the Bridge. There was a decent amount of traffic but the night was already in full swing and most party go-ers had already arrived at their destination. She was dressed in her usual loose dark attire with a white helmet resting on her head and a backpack secured on her back. She was on her way to have a few cores from her computer system repaired by one of the few people she considered more knowledgeable than herself. Too bad he had to live on the far southern outskirts of New Erebos's region, up where the jagged cliffs began to overlook the trade wharf. The Arbiter always wondered what it was like to ride on the Erebos Bridge when it was at full capacity functional. Along with the videos she had seen from the past, it was once described to her as a 'New Erebos' necklace', a bright band of sparklingly rubies and diamonds.

She looked out at the clear Rosen Bay, its coastline lit up by the various buildings and venues, party boats dotting the waters. She could spot _The Seventh Day c_loser to the looming Erebos Bridge. It was massive, far larger than any other watervehicles in the bay. Bright, little twinkling lights could be seen strung from the masts on her quarterdeck to the head of the ship. The Arbiter kept leisurely making her way through the traffic on her motorcycle, throwing looks over at the ship and the activity in Rosen Bay. As she looked at _The Seventh Day_, thinking of the important people gathering within, she noticed shadows closing in around the ship. Or…what she thought was shadows. At first she thought they were distant shadows of flying birds, but there were definitely small wakes on the water. The detail of what she was seeing was hard to make out as the other vehicles obscured her vision.

She pulled over to the shoulder, at one of the many service pull-off areas. She remained calm as she parked her bike and got off, not wanting to draw too much attention from the passing traffic. The Arbiter made her way up the service stairwell to the empty freeway level above. It was nearly pitch black, only small emergency lights lined the outer rails of the bridge on this level. Crossing the lanes and the massive width of the bridge, she came to the rail and drew out a pair of glasses, snapping another glass gadget over the left lenses. She removed her helmet to reveal short dark, messy hair, much of it pouring over her face again. The state of her hair did not seem to bother her; she barely brushed her bangs aside before placing on the thin glasses and tapping on a small button on the side.

Her worst suspicions were confirmed as the glasses gave her a zoomed in view of the dark waters below. The dark shadows were small dinghies...that had killed their lights and were slowly zeroing in on _The Seventh Day_. She could not entirely believe what she was seeing but indeed, like a pack of predators, the mini cruise liner was being circled. There was a dark glower that came over the Arbiter's features as she calmly pulled out her comdevice, swiping it a couple times before bringing it to her ear.

"I need everyone on standby in three minutes or less. No excuses."

Her words were sharp and the contact was short as she dropped her hand and leaned over the guard rail again. Using the zoom device on her glasses, at the risk of a great headache, the Arbiter zoomed fully in and began to slowly scour the shoreline. The boats had approached from all directions, dictating there was no one rendezvous location, but she hoped to catch one leaving one of the marinas. As her view went up the west side of the coast she came across a group of shadows on a docked boat in one of the larger marinas in Rosen Bay. At first she thought it was just another boat party about to progress but the individuals were clothed in dark colors and very little light illuminated the deck of the boat they were on. The individuals seemed to be looking out towards the waters and not at each other in conversation.

She kept her eye on the group, seeing mostly unimpressionable men but as one of them stepped aside, a figure appeared at the head of the docked boat. It was a woman who stood at the center of all the other men, a lithe young woman. The Arbiter knew exactly who it was and for the first time her calm composure cracked with a small curse slipping from her lips.

"Oh you little fool…" she whispered as she kept her eye on the woman in the marina shadows. After some time she zoomed out and reviewed the position of the stealthy boats approaching _The Seventh Day. _She brought her com back up to her ear and with the same sharp tone spoke into it, "I need expedited data on Nao Juliet. Everything."

The Arbiter did not wait for a response as she pocketed her comdevice and shook her head as she looked out into the waters, waiting to see what would unfold.

* * *

Shizuru followed behind Reito as he led her down into the heart of the ship. Together they went down many halls and a fair share of staircases before Shizuru knew they were finally close to their destination. The signs of revelry met her senses as they descended to the floor the main hall resided on. The sound of music, sound of laughter and conversation along with a perfume of exotic smokes attacked her senses. Like much of the rest of the ship, the polished, dark mahogany wood panel walls had waves of glowing blue lights cut into it. Resting on the walls in simple but elegant, black frames were portraits of men and women. The age appearance of the men and women varied drastically but each photo was taken in the same style: muted colors, some almost black and white and the subjects had a calm expression. As she passed more of these portraits she noticed they all shared one thing in common...a commanding gaze, a powerful stare. There were no nameplates, no photographer stamp or autograph, but these were all clearly important individuals.

A jazzy bass beat met her ears and soon Reito was humming along with it as he continued to escort her. It was only a few steps later that the scent of cigarettes wafted to her nose and the sounds of laughter and chatter met her ears to accompany the music. They took a final turn down another long corridor and Shizuru could see two large frosted double doors at the end. Reito gave her a reassuring smile over his shoulder. Before she could grow anxious at the approaching event, she was taken away by the photos within the frames of the final corridor they walked through. They were colored photos of New Erebos in various stages of development and its progression through history. Reito was suddenly walking too fast for Shizuru, who wanted to stare at every detail in the photos she was passing by. One picture captured her in particular. It was what she assumed was and early photo; the region stripped clean of not only buildings but all vegetation. The aerial shot showed the telltale signs of expansive human terraforming. A giant empty hole of dirt in the photo was the most surprising because she knew that dry dig site was where _The Seventh Day_ currently floated in- Rosen Bay. Almost all of Rosen Bay had been constructed and designed by hand for both aesthetic and technological reasons.

From her international studies as a younger woman, the history of New Erebos was occasionally highlighted in her textbooks. The city, and its surrounding region, was the forerunner and pinnacle of advanced terraforming which included but was not limited to weather and biome manipulation. If she could recall correctly, it all started with one cutting-edge weather research facility sitting on top of the cliffs near New Erebos. New Erebos was to be a testament to what man could do to the earth with their hands and their machines. It was once a rocky area mixed with sandy wetlands, practically uninhabitable with its chaotic monsoon seasons and high risk of unpredictable tornado patterns. Some researchers at the weather facility saw potential for a grand experiment and began to cajole the filthy wealthy to fund the beginnings of the first fully planned metropolis under such extreme conditions. From the subterranean levels to the hills that would support some of the grandest new age skyscrapers to ever be seen, nearly every aspect of New Erebos' environment was constructed for long lasting future success in mind, including minimizing the impact of mother nature on the land's shores.

She had what felt like just a few blinks before they reached the glass doors. There was truly a celebration fully underway accompanied with a lively jazz beat. Reito opened the doors and the slight depression in noise made Shizuru quickly self-conscious. Their arrival had been taken notice of, but Shizuru was not surprised given the size of the hall. It was rather small, but luxurious looking with a lounge-like atmosphere. The lights were conversationally dim. There were servers in white shirts, black bow ties, and tailored black trousers that meandered around the crowd with hors d'oeuvres. While most people were standing, the room was lined with dark booths that were accented by candlelight and set with silver dinnerware. Some of these booths, particularly in the back and darker side of the hall were occupied by people. There was plenty of breathing room for the fifty or so guests attending and the attending waitstaff on hand. Reito led her into the room by pressing gently on the small of her back. Shizuru looked down the other side of the room to see the stage she was to perform on. The lighting on the stage was dim but focused on the players, and currently it was being utilized by three musicians, a bassist, a trumpeter, and a pianist. They did not seem like hired musicians, with their casual manner and how they laughed amongst each other as they riffed on the music in the fashion of jazz.

People discreetly looked over at her but none stared and within seconds the party go-ers had returned back into their revelry and mingling. As she looked around, she locked gazes, unintentionally with some of the other guests, who were all well dressed in various states of formal attire. Many of the people whose attention she grabbed in her gazing smiled warmly at her, helping her nerves settle down. While the greetings and atmosphere of the group was warm, that same atmosphere held something untold and still unsettling to Shizuru. Perhaps it was the portraits she saw in the hallway or the way the waitstaff serviced the guests so promptly, but something told her these people were not your typical next door neighbors.

She heard a young voice quickly approach from her side. The female voice was loud and clear and coming straight at her. Shizuru looked over to see a young woman with auburn hair twisted into a fancy braid around the side of her head. The woman could not have been much younger than Shizuru but gave off an air of childish innocence. Maybe it was just the braid…or the way she looked up at Reito with a full toothy grin.

"…swear that the grape juice is from concentrate! So I had to settle with lemonade instead! But _really_, right Reito, if they bring in the most exotic wines for this party, they could at least stock fresh grape juice! Lemonade…jeez."

Shizuru quickly realized that the young woman was being more playful than truly dramatic about the juice in stock. She wore a cute light pink dress that came just above her knees. The pink tones were soft and offset by white satin and despite the primary color, the dress was not garish. The girl wore the dress well and had actually switched her gaze from Reito to Shizuru in the middle of her little rant. She continued to stare at Shizuru and Shizuru for a moment tried to avoid her gaze, waiting for Reito to respond.

When all Reito did was smile in response, Arika offered a mild mannered curtsey before addressing Shizuru, who she had not taken her eyes off. Her gaze was not as judging or even inspecting like Shizuru expected but instead a little fascinated.

"I am Arika Wang. Please to meet your acquaintance, Miss Shizuru." Shizuru was a little taken back that the woman knew who she was but some part of her found it feasible given what seemed like a group of people who were very familiar with each other.

_Now_, Reito chose to speak with a wag of his finger at Arika, "What if this wasn't Miss Viola, hm? What if it was my date to the evening's festivities?"

Arika smirked over the rim of her glass of lemonade that she had just taken a sip from, "You? With a date? Hah, Reito, don't make my sides split."

Reito grunted but his kind smile, that Shizuru had grown very used to, never left his face. Arika looked between her and Reito a few times in a playfully curious fashion before raising her glass again, "I'm off to grab ice for this lackluster drink. Miss Shizuru, do you wish me to grab you anything? Everyone has been sampling a new tenasis based wine. A glass if you like?"

She smiled back, looking around to indeed see almost all enjoying a glass of a deep purple, almost ebony, wine. "That actually sounds wonderful, Arika, thank you. Reito?"

Sheepishly he smiled and waved his hand, "I don't drink. I will grab a lemonade myself later Arika, but thank you."

"Alright, one glass of wine for the pretty lady coming right up!" Arika turned on her heels and broke back into the mingling crowd. As Shizuru's sight followed Arika disappear into the small throng of people, she realized there indeed were more than one or two people watching her with an unsettling intensity. Hard gazes like the portraits. They were inspecting her. She drew from her experience as a performer to remember that she always under scrutiny and this time was no different than the rest. .

Reito leaned in close to her, his suit arm rubbing against the bare skin of hers, drawing back her attention. When she looked up at the older man she saw a small apologetic look on his face but his tone was still lighthearted when he spoke, "Ran into a little trouble with the bottle a while back. The usual mess."

Shizuru smiled warmly back up at him, but gave a quick look around her, noting back to him, "Though, it sure looks like everyone here enjoys their drink!"

Indeed the entire group had seemed to move from the dark purple wine to goblets full of paler blue tones.

"I could consider this group of people quite the wine snobs and they probably would love that title. I think the larger factor is the northern vineyards past Cassis Cliffs. There is an area known to harvest more exotic drupes for fermentation. The region is known for a number of interesting experimentations into the fields of taste and wine. Many of our friends in this room have placed some sort of investment in that sector."

"Interesting…," Shizuru said with quiet fascination but then caught the sight of soft pinks enter her peripheral vision. The young woman, Arika, had returned and handed Shizuru her glass of wine which Shizuru thanked her for. She was becoming quickly fond of the bubbly and playful attitude of Arika's as it helped diffuse some of her tension.

Reito addressed Arika as she passed the glass to Shizuru, "Where's your dad?"

Arika laughed and rolled her eyes. "With Ms. Fleura Grey, of course."

She quickly extended her pointer finger in the direction of the more dimly lit side of the hall, where the lounge booths were in greater occupancy. Out of all the people in that area, there was one couple clearly flirting but the age difference was surprising to Shizuru. A well-dressed man with his striking blonde hair slicked back had his arm around the waist of a lithe woman with greying, brunette hair. The older woman's movements were refined and she remained composed under the clear attention the man was giving. While she did not know the age of Arika's father, she did know that signs of ageing typically set in starting towards the nineties so the woman was clearly well aged. Easily three times Shizuru's age.

Reito chimed back in, but in a quieter tone, "The scoundrel with his arms around one prestigious Madam Fleura, would be Arika's father, Sergay Wang." He leaned away from Shizuru and returned to a more normal speaking tone, "He will probably become a familiar face as you get used to New Erebos. Arika and her father love to make new friends. Though, Arika here tends to have a knack for getting some oddly amusing trouble. Like that incident down at the Arcade…"

"Hey, _hey_! Trouble finds me okay? Besides, my father's a champion skirt chaser, so you're better off stick with me," Arika swiftly replied and then threw a wink in Shizuru's direction. "When my friend Kara gets back from Michalip we will show you some of the _way_ more fun parts of New Erebos."

This elicited a small groan from Reito who dropped his head and shook it, "I have no idea what we are going to do with you trouble makers. Shizuru's corruption by you guys will have to wait until Natsuki is done with Kara's debriefing when she returns."

Arika pursed her lips dramatically, "We already missed out on a whole summer of raves because she's off on assignment with Midori. Natsuki needs to learn to not keep her so busy! "

"Well, well, speak of the Devil," Reito turned his body towards the stage, where the music had died down just moments before and there was a scuffling to change players and positions. The chatting trio was not alone in turning more of their attention to the stage. The woman who came on stage to set up with a few other men seemed to grab everyone's attention, even as they continued to converse.

"I know, I know, I am a little late!" She could hear…familiar voice come from the stage, laughing. Shizuru could not help herself from taking several steps towards the stage, breaking away from Reito's protective side. She looked over the slowly gathering crowd that moved towards the stage.

It was the woman she met on Dyson Road Bridge…

Her face became instantly flushed with heat and she watched the woman nonchalantly toss on a neck strap for the alto saxophone that rested on her chair. Between her curved lips rested a reed. Another pianist took the stage from the crowd and behind them another man sat down behind the drum set in the corner. Natsuki fixed the reed on her mouthpiece and took center stage between her accompaniments, wearing a very comfortable grin.

Reito's calm voice dipped down next to her ear, "That is Natsuki Kruger. Niece to your employer."

Shizuru did nothing in response except for continue to stare at the woman in a finely tailored black suit, looking quite relaxed in it with her hair pulled up in a casual ponytail and absent of a tie. Shizuru felt her mouth go dry as Natsuki's gaze began to run over the crowd. The moment their eyes met was inevitable and electrifying. The acknowledgement of each other in just a few milliseconds was instantly intense, pausing the moment between the both of them and stretching it. Natsuki regained composure far more quickly than Shizuru who continued to stare, her lips slightly parted, breathing rapidly. Natsuki's face turned into a small smirk but she let herself continue to look at the rest of the group and then back at her fellow instrumentalists. The lights dim just ever so slightly and within moments the first clear woodwind notes spilled from Natsuki's saxophone. The melody started slow, seductively but it began to liven as the drums began to pick up tempo. The music was very jazz like, similar to what they had been hearing. The melody stayed mostly with the saxophonist as she played a rather well known cover of an old jazz beat. Shizuru was enthralled. Reito had said something else to her but she had missed it completely as she absorbed the beautiful music that poured through the dark-haired woman's fingers and breath. The woman played with her eyes mostly closed, the smirk from her lips now gone as she continued to play flawlessly.

It was only when Shizuru heard some commotion behind her did she break her attention. A woman had just entered, with a cane and myrtle green hair in tidy curls. She was surrounded by a number of people as they made their way to the more dimly lit side of the hall. The woman, Fleura, immediately left the conversation she was engaged in with Sergay to greet the woman. Despite the cane, the woman walked with great grace. She was old but Shizuru knew she would never been able to pinpoint the age of the woman.

"And, that would be your employer, Tomoe Kruger," came Reito's advising words again.

She watched as Tomoe shrugged off a thick brown coat, underneath, wearing an elegant black and grey skirt suit. Tomoe's eyes darted from the people she was talking to, with a small smile on her lips, to her niece who was performing on stage. Shizuru watched as Tomoe began to survey the room, much like her niece had done, and she was quick to spot out Shizuru. She nodded in her direction with a larger smile. Much to Shizuru's relief, Tomoe did not keep her eye contact long and begins to engage in conversation with those who have surrounded her. Shizuru needed a moment to absorb just what was happening. Something kept this entire party from feeling normal to Shizuru…she wanted answers to questions she could barely formulate.

She could hear the song already come to an end and Reito placed his hand on her shoulder. "Looks like we are up soon, Miss Viola. Come, I will escort you to the stage and set up with you. Just remember to breath. You look lovely."

The blush Shizuru did not know she had only grew as she realized it was finally show time. Natsuki began to play out the finalizing notes of her solo as Shizuru and Reito moved closer to the stage. Applause erupted from the partiers when Natsuki and her two accompanists finally finished their one piece. Natsuki threw her a large grin as she took the neck strap off from her neck. There was an excited twinkle in her eye as if she could not wait to hear what Shizuru would do. Shizuru only had moments to piece back together her suddenly shattered composure. Just why did this woman pull at every emotional fiber inside her with just a simple look? Who was she? Who the hell were all these people?

Reito began to strum the bass standing on stage, checking to see if it was still in tuned. She could not help but track Natsuki's movement to the back of the hall from her position on center stage. She barely took notice of her other accompaniment, a guitarist, a pianist, and the drummer from before, join her and Reito on stage.

The lights dimmed again and Shizuru lost her sight on Natsuki as the spotlight on her grew in intensity. The sounds of her guitarist and pianist providing her with her intro drifted to her ears and her blood. In just a few notes she was taken to another state, immersed in the music that she would sing. It was a lively tune that built up to her intro, filled with continuous eighth notes that the drummer joined in with. When she began to sing in her rich contralto it was in an exotic and romantic language. The guitarist, a man she had seen earlier on stage, seemed very relaxed and walked and played around her as she sang. He smiled at her, obviously enjoying the performance they were creating immensely. Shizuru, reassured through music, continued to sing with great joy and excitement. It was a thrill that could only be shared amongst a group of instrumentalists making music.

_Olha, que coisa mais linda,  
Mais cheia de graça,  
É ela, menina, que vem e que passa,  
Num doce balanço, a caminho do mar._

Towards the back of the hall Arika attached herself near Natsuki, with Reito and Shizuru now on stage. The honey sweet voice that drifted from the stage kept the young Arika in a trance, and Natsuki who stood fixated next to her.

_Moça do corpo dourado,  
Do sol de Ipanema,  
O seu balançado  
É mais que um poema  
É a coisa mais linda  
Que eu já vi passar_

"She's amazing," Arika breathed out. The music was sophisticated and relaxed with a boss nova tune. It clearly showcased the pristine voice of Shizuru Viola. The clicks on the closed high-hat kept the beat steady and pulsing as she sang.

_Moça do corpo dourado,  
Do sol de Ipanema,  
O seu balançado  
É mais que um poema  
É a coisa mais linda  
Que eu já vi passar_

"She is quite good," Natsuki spoke and swallowed hard listening to that exotic voice on Dyson Road Bridge now serenaded an entire crowd.

_Ah, por que estou tão sozinho?_  
_Ah, por que tudo é tão triste?_  
_Ah, a beleza que existe_  
_A beleza que não é só minha,_  
_Que também passa sozinha._  
_Ah, se ela soubesse_  
_Que quando ela passa,_  
_O mundo sorrindo_  
_Se enche de graça_  
_E fica mais lindo_  
_Por causa do amor._

The chords switch as she listened, Shizuru's voice disappearing to give way to a riff between the pianist and the drummer. There was a small cough on her other side and Natsuki frowned as she looked away from Shizuru and down at her aunt's personal assistant, Miya Chlochette. Really, the woman did not need to say anything, but Natsuki let her anyways, "Tomoe wishes to see you."

The expression on Tomoe's face was not much different than the captivated look that Arika and many of the guests shared as they listened. Natsuki walked up slowly to where her aunt sat a booth and took a seat, not minding that her aunt paid absolutely no acknowledgment to her arrival. Natsuki was also in no hurry to have her full attention taken from the beautiful music she heard. Tomoe eventually turned her awareness to Natsuki's presence and she was happy to see that her aunt was in a very pleasant mood.

"Did you just arrive?" Natsuki offered as a start of their engagement.

Tomoe shook her head. "A couple of hours ago. Miya and I have been getting a few affairs in order."

"Does the grand Maestro have any plans to play tonight?" Natsuki asked in a curious tone as they both looked back at Shizuru who began to sing in earnest again.

Tomoe chuckled and shook her head, "My violin is back at home, but perhaps on Winter Solstice. Business matters in the Capital went as expected. I don't foresee any troubles down the road for quite some time as far as the federals go. Though there is a very important matter that needs to be attended to promptly, here."

Natsuki looked away from the stage at the sense of urgency in Tomoe's voice. When she locked gazes with Tomoe, her expression as deadpan, giving Natsuki no further information on her aunt's emotions. The Fangslinger began to run through her head the most important matters that had yet to be attended to, but she could not pinpoint anything that would lend this intense expression to Tomoe.

Carefully she asked, "And that would be?"

Tomoe's face cracked into a smile and immediately Natsuki felt a wave of relief run down her back. The next words that came from Tomoe's mouth sent Natsuki down a completely different emotional path.

"The matter of your promotion to Master Sensorae."

"…"

Natsuki continued to breathe and not do much else. Tomoe laughed in return, "I told you I had a gift for you. As you know, Terri Jubjant's passing left the vacancy of Master Sensorae open. His wife refuses to be promoted from Sensorae to Master Sensorae. Actually, I had no luck in getting Trisha to return at all. She is rather adamant about never returning to New Erebos."

"You just let her go?" It was a gently asked question from Natsuki. She knew that no high ranking official in the Sinfonia just up and left without consequence. It was to ensure the protection of privacy of all those who worked in and with the Sinfonia.

"Yes, I let her go. She was able to make a good argument. After 87 years with someone, it becomes an entirely different world when they are gone. …I will try her again in a few years, if she doesn't kill herself in the meantime. Highly likely," Tomoe stated matter of factly.

Natsuki cleared her dry throat to speak, "I don't mean to question your judgment, Aunt, but there are others. Older? More experienced? Saiten, your son for example as a number of years on me, and Reito and Belleni are also fine candidates. I just fear this may look like a strong swath of favoritism."

"And so what if it is?" Tomoe replied back sharply, raising an eyebrow. "Have I not groomed you for the leadership positions in our world? Everyone has been well aware of your path that I have set for you. You are not so young anymore to be considered a child within our family. I have given you enough opportunities for experience and you have devoured them all. Your performance is not just renowned in our String but in the others as well. Besides it will be some time before Fleura, Fontaine, and I kick the bucket so you will have time to adjust to the position of Master Sensorae under our tutelage."

"This…I…" Natsuki ran her hand through her loose side bangs and undid the top button of her blouse with a small nervous chuckle.

Affirming words came back across the table to her, "It was meant to be. Inevitable. Confidence, Natsuki, remember confidence. The world is yours."

Natsuki once again met the gaze of her aunt and Maestro, matching her serious but proud expression. "Yes, Maestro."

"Let it soak in for a bit while you listen to this lovely dove sing," Tomoe said as she waved over a nearby waiter for two glasses of wine. "She's quite good for the nerves, that voice and pretty face of hers. I will make the announcement after she's done. You can choose your Sensorae at any time, just run it by me first."

Two glasses of wine were placed delicately in front of them and Tomoe took one and raised it towards Natsuki, "Congratulations Natsuki Kruger. Your father and mother would be proud of your achievements."

* * *

Midnight was upon them, the high, full moon illuminating against a starless sky, and throughout the city, both the innocent and wicked kept festivities in full swing. The smell of cinnamon mixed with the briny sea air as a young woman walked past several men from her position on the dock to the deck of a small leisure sailboat. She came to a stop next to a man dressed in all black who was easily four times her size. The woman had her striking red hair pulled away from her face by a small blue scarf band. She was also dressed in dark tones with a black blouse, and black sweatpants. The only bright color was the yellow that peaked from the bodysuit she wore under her clothing. The body suit covered high up her neck and her wrists fully. On her soft and young face she wore a pair of thin glasses, an optical enhancement lense attached to it. The man she stood next to spoke with a heavy accent despite how clear his words came out, "Six tuggies deployed. Approaching with motors killed."

Their boat bobbed beneath them, and other darkly clothed men continued to keep watch, circling the boat and vessel's two decks. The woman looked out at the brightly lit _Seventh Day_ drifting on the increasingly churning waters of the bay. From just beyond the monstrously large bridge, the marine layer began to pour in, devouring the landscape with a voracious appetite. The fog would be their friend.

A gentle voice drifted from the lacquered deep rose lips of the woman, "Double check your gear before you board _The Seventh Day_. If you die tonight, it is because you fucked up."

The large man relayed her message through the comdevice attachment on his ear along with his own words, "Track, isolate, secure, and then wait for the signal."

From the flat paneled device in the man's hand came a voice on the speaker, "Listen up. The follow room must be secured and isolated within the targets inside. They are A12, A26…"

The woman turned away from the commands being given over the channel and to a man directly behind her, his backside pushed against the exterior walls of the captain's box. Pointing a sharply manicured nail at him, she gritted between her teeth, "Will you stop fidgeting with your damn comdevice? Focus Johnson."

"The baby I coming any day now. Mariette has been so demanding," the man replied but also cringed while pocketting his phone.

"Tell her to chill out, will ya? You're out _providing_ for your growing fucking family." After a small moment of pause the young woman rolled her eyes, "…Besides if she goes into labor tonight, we will have Carver take over so you can leave.

The man stopped slumping and nodded in her direction, sheepish, "Thank you, Nao."

"Now focus, useless prick. We're about half an hour out. I don't want to board _The Seventh Day_ until the last possible moment. Every move has to go off perfectly, hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He replied resolutely but then after a small pause spoke again, "…Seems a little risky though for you to go on. Why don't you just let Tommy deal with it since he's already there?"

She moved past him and back to where the dock and boat rested next to each other. "Don't underestimate how many things can go wrong. The risky part is _not_ going to make sure the job is done right. Tommy's good as they come but when you want to be assured the job is done right...you have to do it yourself. We only get one chance, Johnson. It has to be a clean run."

From the dock walked up another man, dressed much like the other two but in his hand was a small leather white bag. He jumped onto the boat and in front of Nao, handing her off the bag. She let the contained device tumble out into her palm. It was a small breathing device. The man spoke following Nao's gaze to the gently cruising _Seventh Day_, "Your waterboard is ready too for whenever you are ready to approach the target, Nao."

"Excellent. Time for a _real _show, bitches."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you once again for taking the time to read this chapter of New Erebos. I hope you enjoyed it. Below will be a small summary of details some may have missed. Also, while this fanfiction may exhibit strong musical tones and themes, it is NOT a songfic. Lyrics may appear from time to time, but overall they just add to the atmosphere and mood of the entire story.

Non Canon Relationships:

Natsuki Kruger and Tomoe Kruger: Tomoe is Natsuki's aunt, half aunt to be exact.

Arika Wang and Sergay Wang: Sergay Wang is Arika's biological father.

Tomoe Kruger and Saiten: Saiten is Tomoe's first and only born son.

Rankings (explained next chapter more):

I. Maestro

II. Conducture(s)

III. Master Sensorae

IV. Sensorae

V. Instrumenta

Other Notes:

Shizuru is much younger than Natsuki. Ages will be revealed in list format later in the story once we get more characters rolling.

There is a mix of old and new technology that will be expanded on in the future. Low tech instruments like radios are still widely used but so are things like water and hoverboard (aw yes hoverboards).

Songs used: Girl from Ipanema, sung by Shizuru

* * *

_Coming Up__: The Disaster on __The 7th Day_

_"The waitstaff and guards have been contained. There were some causalities along the way. Give me a second...someone is coming. Hey Rocko! Is that you?"_

_The steps coming down on the steel grated staircase were too light to be that of a hefty man named Rocko. The man crouched down low next to the pile of bodies draped in puffy yellow vests and waited for feet to appear coming down the stairs. From the inside of his tuxedo he drew out a handgun and for a moment the steps stopped coming down the stairs. Hesitation?_

_Then they continued down the stairs, more quietly, and soon a slender ankle and light pink heels appeared as the figure descended into the kitchen area. With a confused but calm look, he rose from his position, his handgun held lightly at his side. He looked steely eyed at the now trembling young woman before him, who was slowly taking in the scene of the ransacked kitchen._

_He spoke back into his headpiece, "We have one awake, but it's a kid. How do I proceed?"_

_Arika dropped the empty glass in her hand and began to jolt back up the staircase._

_"The First String is now placing the Sinfonia in an emergency state. Reito, you may take the lead until we get in contact with the Maestro of the Fourth. Your priority will be to secure the premises, locate the Maestro and officers, and then begin evacuating. Help is on the way."_

* * *

**Beta Reader Search**: I am tentatively looking for a Beta Reader(s). If you are interested please let me know your availability. I am looking for a reader to overlook simple grammar errors or out of tense patterns. Flow and voice can be discussed over time. The one requirement I currently have is the Beta Reader has to be over 21+ years of age due to the nature of the story and the details that will come. Thank you! Feel free to email me or private message me here at fanfictiondotnet.


End file.
